Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Non Red Kyuubi Eyes Did you notice in Hidan and Kakazu arc Naruto had Kyuubi Eyes but they weren't red.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 19:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah you're right...I noticed that too, it's strange!--Narutodude (talk) 02:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC)narutodude Thats an art/animation error (depanding if u mean by the manga or anime). no... i dont think its an animation error of any kind... the fact that it did not turn red signifies that, naruto was able to improve on controlling the amount of chakra the kyuubi realeases... so instead of showing the intensity of the true red kyuubi eys, they portayed it with naruto's regular eye color, but with the same fox slit in the eyes : I'd say that's just speculating (which we don't do). If you read the manga, you'd ought to notice Naruto is not capable of controlling the Nine-Tails. Also, both of you: sign your comments adding four tildes (~~~~). ~Hakinu (talk | ) 14:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::This is a quite late comment, but in the manga (chapter 339 page 15, chapter 340 page 14 & 16 and chapter 341 page 9), he is seen with fox eyes without any sign of the fox itself. Jacce | Talk 15:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I think its becouse he might of got a little chakra for the rasenshuriken because that jutsu requires a lot of chakra in the battle with pain he could do it becouse he had sage mode active and that gives you charka tooKyuubinaruto123 (talk) 21:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) probably--Narutodude (talk) 23:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Does it matter? it's pure speculation, until something comes up in the anime or the manga that official explains it, nothing can be added to the page about it--Yondaime1987 (talk) 06:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) didnt someone say in the manga that kakashi and yamato(Tenzo) performed another sealing session on him so maybe his eyes werent red because they sealed it Narutosagemaster (talk) 06:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Intelligence In the "Strategy" section it starts off by claiming Naruto has pretty much no intelligence. This MAY apply to part I but in part II his commanding presence in battle and his unique "Overly Risky" strategies show that he has clearly gained a vastly great level of intellect, even Choji claimed that he was nearly on Shikamaru's level with his attack on Kakuzu. Also i think it's confusing "Unintelligent" with "Hot Headed", because he has a tendency to loss his cool during battle doesn't make him stupid Could someone please Delete or re-phrase this section and also put in the part about his strategy used on Kakuzu as i believe it shows one of the cleverer strategies used by Naruto Nine-Tailed to Kyūbi!! I just spent 40 minutes editing nine-tailed-demon-fox changing Nine-tailed to Kyūbi so I don't want to do it again on this page so can u guys do it for me thanks :U know u startin to be a bit annoyin...u want to be "evil", meanin wat exactly? u want to distrupt the wiki or somethin? U know the wonders of any wiki is undoin a persons edits r just a click away....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 11:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think everything after "thanks" is just his signature. ''~SnapperT '' 18:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Wow I think you're right.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Kyūbi is Japanese romaji, the official English is Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. That change is against the MoS and naming policy, and people that ignore that get blocked end of story. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 29, 2009 @ 19:20 (UTC) Doesn't that mean we should change Taka and Hebi back to Snake and Hawk?! And my signature dosent mean anything in real life by Evil I mean like cool! :No, because "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" is the official English used by Viz, "Taka" is the official English used by Viz, and no official sources have used "Snake". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 30, 2009 @ 02:32 (UTC) jiraiya's restriction???????? when kakashi teams are going to sunagakure saving gaara.... jiraiya comes and said to naruto don't use that jutsu????? what kind of jutsu he talked about?????????-- (talk) 11:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :The power of the Demon fox...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 12:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's actually quite unlikely. He was most likely talking about the technique he was teaching Naruto that required the scroll toad. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::He didn't say "dont use that technique", he said "dont use that power", and he was takin bout how he was almost killed by naruto in his 4 tailed form, with kakashi, tsunade and yamato, just a few secs prior....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:42, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Excuse me? He definitely says "don't use that technique." I have the page in front of me right now... Besides, he couldn't have been talking about the four-tailed form. Naruto didn't know about that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Anothr clash between anime and manga then....I didn't start reading the manga untill a few months ago...But if it is that technique, dont u think he wud have used it by now...Atleast in his fight with pain...Maybe a spoof, but if it is a technique, we'll find out sooner or later i suppose....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, Just watched that part of the epi again, and he said "Naruto dont use that power"..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::Naruto seems to know what the jutsu is and that he shouldn't use it. Presumably he hasn't used it yet because he thinks not using it is a very good idea. ''~SnapperT '' 19:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::If thats true things dont add up, I hardly think that Kishimoto will keep things hanging for this long. Specially since there have been major battles since then and now.....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Then consider it confirmation that there will be an even majorer-er battle in the future where Naruto will need to use the jutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 19:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, Like i said, sonner or later we'll find out..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 21:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) YOU IDIOT IT COULD NOT HAVE THE THE SCROLL JUSTSU BECAUSE REMEMBER RIGHT BEFORE JIRAIYA FOUGHT PAIN HE SUMMONED GEROTO AND TOLD HIM TO GO INSIDE NARUTO AND HE HOPES ONE DAY NARUTO WILL LEARN THAT TECHNIQUE SO THAT EVEN THAT AND THAT WAS MUCH AFTER THE TIME YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT SO EVEN WAY AFTER THAT TIME NARUTO DIDN'T EVEN ABOUT THE JUTSU AND HE DEFINITELY COULDN'T PERFORM THE JUTSU. Naruto's chilhood. Was it every mentioned who raised Naruto as a baby?! gohanRULEZ (talk) 05:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Jacce | Talk 08:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Wow.So is it possible that the 3rd took care of him? gohanRULEZ (talk) 08:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :It is most likley. Jacce | Talk 08:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia Hey, why did u write in 0 for S-rank missions in Naruto... Don't u all consider Gaara Rescue mission as a S-rank??? Consider it once again...--Justin92 (talk) 18:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :It's not a S-Rank mission unless someone (in the series) says it's a S-Rank mission. IIRC Tsunade didn't say it was a S-Rank mission, thus he has none. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 10, 2009 @ 19:56 (UTC) Tsunade did say it was an S-rank mission....and by the way, in 6 A-rank mission did u include escorting Tazuna mission or chasing Sasuke during the konoha invasion mission...these missions r not officially A-rank. -- (talk) 20:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :The rescue Gaara mission was A-rank and those mission numbers were taken directly from the third databook. They are the missions Kishimoto himself has said Naruto did. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well okay fine for A-ranks...but Kazekage rescue mission was a S-rank...Tsunade said it to Konohamaru's team, remember...-- (talk) 21:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::No, I don't remember. In fact, I don't recall her speaking to Konohamaru's team at all; what chapter was that? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe he's assuming that you watch the anime when he says "remember". ''~SnapperT '' 03:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I think it is in the anime.....when tsunade went into wrong room... It says the Data book had that info right? I think Tsunade said it was a A-rank mission anyway. I havn't seen what they say in the Anime but I think in the manga she said A-rank, but I might be wrong, The Seal um....shouldn't it be stated that the seal is not there anymore? 'cause in chapter 455 Yamato says that Naruto doesn't have the seal anymore.--Narutodude (talk) 06:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC)Narutodude :I think the seal is there, Minato Restored it...Tenzo didn't know about the 4th's meeting, so he wouldn't be aware that it was restored....But Minato did say, "I'll restore the seal"...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:19, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::i thought he was talking about the safe guard on the seal (the 4th inprinting), not that it wasn't there Fawcettp (talk) 06:39, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::You mean Tenzo? Nah...He didn't know about the 4th's inprint, till Naruto mentioned it...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::the way he was saying it, it sounded like he knew about the seals imprinting after it happened and was worried what would happen if he got into the 8-tails again. and probable a dumb question but will he still be able to control the demon in naruto as well as he could now that the necklace is gone? Fawcettp (talk) 07:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Sleepy Fans give me a headache... :::::Yamato didn't say Naruto had lost the seal, he said Naruto had lost the First Hokage's necklace. It was a mistranslation... again...... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Isn't he referring to the seal he put on Naruto which used the first's necklace? Naruto destroyed that in his battle against pain, so he doesn't have that seal anymore. Gojinn ShounenSuki's right, I'm almost positive he was talking about the necklace. Does anyone know what happened to it anyway? I don't remember if it was like in the fight versus Pain or something. Naruto destroyed it when he went six-tails.--Narutodude (talk) 21:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Collaboration Jutsu Hey I thought that Naruto's ability needed to specify more on his Collaboration Jutsu, so I made it a section in "Abilities", anyway no worries the images I used are authentic and are screen shots already used on the wiki (meaning they're not illegal).--Artist of Flash (talk) 16:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Also all the information I put in their is 100% real and accurate, and also I made it clear in brackets that some of his Collaboration Jutsu are "Anime Only".--Artist of Flash (talk) 16:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT!--Artist of Flash (talk) 16:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Also on an unrelated part, I altered the name Summoning Technique, to Toad Summon Skills, as Naruto's summoning skill mostly specialize in Toads (so it seemed more accurate)--Artist of Flash (talk) 16:08, 15 July 2009 (UTC) sage of Konohagakure?? since when is he a sage of Konohagakure, i thought he trained as a sage of Myobokuzan (toad sage) so how is he a sage of konohagakure? yes i know he is allied with konohagakure but that does not mean he is a sage of konohagakure. that meant that he was born and lives in konoha so he's a sage of konohagakure.--Narutodude (talk) 22:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Narutodude names this may have already been addressed, but why are the names in Narutowiki written western style, rather than last name first? if this is meant to be a source of information about a manga, shouldnt the basest detail be honoured? I would like to see this changed, or at least be given a good answer.... i have no qualms about changing it all myself either, if no one else is up for doing that.... :Light reading. ''~SnapperT '' 00:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) dumb question. -- (talk) 04:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC)i know that this is a stupid question for me too be asking but does anyone know when part 2 comes to america on tv? (i have to slow of internet to try and watch online) oh and lets not give a rude answer ok thanks (talk) 04:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC)narutonoob dumb question. -- (talk) 04:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC)i know that this is a stupid question for me too be asking but does anyone know when part 2 comes to america on tv?( i have to slow of internet to try and watch online) oh and lets not give a rude answer ok thanks (talk) 04:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC)narutonoob